cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Pacific Assistance Network
The Pacific Assistance Network The Pacific Assistance Network is a brown team defensive pact founded on the principle of providing mutual assistance amongst its member nations during times of conflict. Whilst all of its member nations are required to join the brown team upon entry into the Network, the organisation remains staunchly neutral in the conflicts between other parties. Currently, the Network has successfully protected its member nations against the aggressive nations of ''-Halo Lovers'' ''-Greetings (deleted)'' The Pacific Assistance Network, as of the present, focuses primarily on providing its constituent members with monetary aid, trade resources and military support. As of current, the Pacific Assitance Network comprises of six member nations. Pacific Assistance Network Armed Forces The Pacific Assistance Network Armed Forces ( P.A.N.A.F.) is the military branch of the Pacific Assistance Network responsible for providing the network with military capabilities, both defensive and offensive, with which to ensure the security and stability of its member nations. All Pacific Assistance Network member nations are expected to contribute both military personnel and financial aid to help with the upkeep of P.A.N.A.F. as part of their Pacific Assistance Network obligations. In terms of a military organisation, P.A.N.A.F. consists of : ''- P.A.N. Land Operations Command'' ''- P.A.N. Aerial Operations Command'' '' - P.A.N. Missile Operations Command '' ''- P.A.N. Special Operations Command'' ''- P.A.N. General Operations Command'' The DEFCON level of all P.A.N. member nations is at the present 5 - Normal Peacetime Military Readiness Pacific Assistance Network Security Operations Whilst primarily a self defense force, P.A.N.A.F. is authorised to carry out pre-emptive, security operations against nations which the Pacific Assistance Network deems to be hostile / aggressive and which pose a significant risk to the peace and security of particular member nations within the network. The Pacific Assistance Network is currently engaged in '''1' security operation(s).'' Pacific Assistance Network Flag The Pacific Assistance Network Flag is an equilateral cross imposed against a solid blue backdrop. The equilateral cross is meant to represent P.A.N.'s peaceful stance. The blue backdrop is symbolic of the Pacific, the region in which the majority of P.A.N. memeber nations primarily located. The white colour is reflective of the liberties andi individual freedoms embedded into the constitutions of each P.A.N. nation state. - If you find a better flag...tell us - Pacific Assistance Network Legislature The Pacific Assistance Network Legislature consists of a single deliberative chamber, "The General Assembly", with the purpose of ensuring equal representation for each of the six Pacific Assistance Network member nations: ' Pacific Green' ' Full Out Azn' ' Logan Land' ' Pacific Blue ' ' Stalinstan ^ ' ' Pacific Red' ^''' indicates the current home nation of the P.A.N. Secretary General The General Assembly is led by the '''Pacific Assistance Network Secretary-General who is elected to serve for two-week terms. The current Pacific Assistance Network Secretary-General is: The Palm of Stalinstan Pacific Assistance Network Charter Foreign Policy: 1. The Pacific Assistance Network is founded on the principle of mutual assistance and protection between member nations against aggressive, foreign interference. Any attacks on Pacific Assistance Network will be taken as a violation of the Pacific Assistance Network Charter and punitive action dealt accordingly. 2. The Pacific Assistance Network reserves the right to carry out pre-emptive, security operations against nations which, whilst yet to have engaged in an actual act of war with any Pacific Assistance Network memeber nation, is nonetheless suitably hostile and aggressive to be deemed a threat to particular Pacific Assistance Network member nations. 3. The Pacific Assistance Network reserves the right to fight wars by proxy. System of Government: 4. The head of the Pacific Assistance Network is the Pacific Assistance Network Secretary-General. The position is bestowed upon the Pacific Assistance member nation which has recieved the majority of votes through the process of an election and has subsequently expressed willing acceptance of the position. During his/her tenure, the Pacific Assistance Network Secretary-General bears the responsibility of hosting the Pacific Assistance Network Armed Forces Headquarters within his/her nation and determining appropriate courses of action for the network in terms of foreign policy. 5. Each Secretary-General term is to last for exactly two weeks, at the end of which fresh elections must be held. A nation may occupy the position of Pacific Assistance Network delegate for no more than two consecutive terms. 6. Each Pacific Assistance Network member nation shall be assigned one vote in the election of Pacific Assistance Network Secretary-General. It is complusory for all Pacific Assistance Network member nations to vote. Domestic Policy: 7. Any Pacific Assistance Network security operations must be undertaken only after the consent of the majority of Pacific Assistance Network member nations has been reached. If a deadlock is reached after two rounds of voting, the decision of the Pacific Assistance Network Secretary-General will be the determining factor. 8. The Pacific Assistance Network is a self-defense organisation and thus restricts all of its military activity to security operations aimed at preserving the peace and stability of each Pacific Assistance Network member nation. Any aggressive declarations of war by any Pacific Assistance Network member nation, if not suitably justified, will result in immediate expulsion from the Pacific Assistance Network and an immediate revocation of all Pacific Assistance Network rights from that nation. 9. Any Pacific Assistance Network member nation found guilty of attempting to destabilise other Pacific Assistance Network member nations faces immediate expulsion from the Pacific Assistance Network and an immediate revocation of all Pacific Assistance Network rights from that nation. 10. The Pacific Assistance Network exists to provide its member nations with security and stability. Should any Pacific Assistance Network member nation come under attack by an aggressive, foreign nation, it is the duty of all Pacific Assistance Network member nations to support the member nation currently under attack. Assistance may took the form of military aid ( both in terms of troop reinforcement and actual military intervention) or financial aid. 11. No Pacific Assistance Network member nation may serve with another alliance whilst part of the Pacific Assistance Network unless an agreement has been concluded with that particular alliance. Pacific Assistance Network Foreign Office For more information regarding the Foreign Office click here The Foreign Office is the diplomatic branch of the Pacific Assistance Network, responsible for maintaining relations between the Pacific Assistance Network and other alliances or nations ( such as the formalisation of treaties and agreements). Its primary functions are the promotion of P.A.N. interests abroad, the coordination of internal and external aid flows ( between both P.A.N. member nations and P.A.N. aid recipients ) along with the review of incoming applicant nations wishing to join the Pacific Assistance Network. Applicant nations requesting to join the Pacific Assistance Network or for Pacific Assistance Network financial aid should apply through the Foreign Office to either : Pacific Blue or Pacific Green Memorial To The Fallen Dead "Dulce et decorum est pro P.A.N. mori" This part of the Pacific Assistance Network wiki is dedicated to the men, women and pixels who gave their lives in the service of the Network; selflessly protecting the security and peace of each P.A.N. member nation. It is in this part of the wiki, that we remember them...lest we forget. Current statistics: '-Killed in action ( KIA ) : ''5297' '-Missing in action ( MIA ) : 2338' '''The Pacific Assistance Network Is the Alliance For You !' The Pacific Assistance Network is a well coordinated, well funded and highly effective mutual-assistance organisation capable of providing your nation with the military and financial assistance it needs to develop into a successful and thriving cybernation. If you wish to join today please contact Pacific Blue or Pacific Green.